Faith of the Heart
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: sequel to Barely Existing. GS go to NYC
1. Default Chapter

Title: Faith of the Heart   
  
Author: Cindy Ryan   
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam   
  
Category: Fluff, Xover (Without a Trace)   
  
Notes: This is a sequel to Barely Existing http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1655930.   
  
Many thanks to Kath for beta reading.   
  
It was early in the shift. The locker room was empty as Gil Grissom walked down the center isle.   
  
More than anything he wanted to wrap his arms around the woman standing at the far end of the isle and surprise her.  
  
But Grissom curbed that impulse. Sara would never admit it but he knew she still jumped at unknown sounds. Still looked at shadows a little too long.  
  
"Hey."Sara greeted with a smile as she finished tying her shoes.  
  
"Hey."Grissom replied as he came up behind and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Nick's waiting in the parking lot."Sara stated making no effort to leave Grissom's embrace.   
  
"He can wait a few minutes."Grissom replied as he handed her a slim brightly wrapped package complete with bow. "I wanted to give you this."  
  
Sara smiled as she turned in his arms and took the package. "Christmas isn't until next week."  
  
Grissom returned her smile. "Open it anyway."  
  
Sara tore off the paper and opened the thin envelope. She looked at the item inside and back at the man in front of her. "Plane tickets to New York?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "I thought we deserved a few days off."  
  
Sara grinned. "And I get to meet the team."  
  
"You get to meet the team."Grissom acknowledged as he pulled her close letting her head rest against his chest.  
  
Sara had been asking him for months to have a few days off so she could meet Jack Malone and the rest of the team that had rescued her. Grissom had tried to arrange it but with budget constraints and how short staffed they were it just hadn't been possible until now.  
  
Sara leaned back and kissed Grissom quickly her eyes sparkling. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."Grissom replied with a smile happy to see the sparkle back in her eyes.  
  
"Do you...."Grissom started to ask but was interrupted by the impatient beep of Sara's pager.  
  
Sara glanced down at the small display and frowned."It's Nick. I better go. Dinner?"  
  
Grissom smiled as he stepped back. "Yeah, just call me."  
  
Sara turned and tucked the plane tickets in her open locker door before she shut it.  
  
********  
  
"Still here,Sam?"Jack asked as he turned the light off in his office and stepped out into the bullpen.  
  
Sam nodded not looking up from the stack of folders in front of her. "Paperwork. I didn't realize how far behind I was until I couldn't see my desk."  
  
"Leave it."Jack ordered as he walked toward the door briefcase in hand.  
  
Sam met his gaze and smiled. "If I leave it it'll multiply."  
  
Jack grinned. "It's paperwork, Sam, not rabbits."  
  
"I just got off of medical leave."Sam argued. "The less time I spend doing paperwork the better."  
  
Jack looked at the cup of coffee nestled between her computer and the stack of files. He also spied a small bag of pretzels and frowned.  
  
"You didn't eat dinner, did you?"  
  
Sam nodded as she started filling out another report. "Yes, I did."  
  
Jack pulled her coat off the coat rack and walked toward her. "Coffee and pretzels doesn't count."he held the coat out toward her. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."  
  
Sam sighed and set down her pen and looked up at her boss. "I'll remind you of this tomorrow when you're yelling about the Matson file."  
  
"I don't yell."Jack countered as he handed her the coat.  
  
Sam laughed as she turned off the desk light and powered down her computer."If you say so."  
  
Jack followed Sam out of the office. "I don't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When have I yelled?"Jack asked as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Ask Danny and Martin tomorrow."Sam replied with a grin. "I'm sure they can think of something.So what restaurant are we going to?"  
  
"Your choice."Jack replied as the elevator closed. 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Faith of the Heart   
  
Author: Cindy Ryan   
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam   
  
Category: Fluff, Xover (Without a Trace)   
  
Notes: This is a sequel to Barely Existing http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1655930.   
  
Many thanks to Kath for beta reading.   
  
Sara was relieved when the time for their trip finally arrived three days before Christmas. It had been a  
  
hectic week of trying to get cases squared away before everyone left for the holidays.  
  
Sara looked around her bedroom making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She had left work a half hour  
  
before made a stop at a fast food restaurant to grab something to eat. Now after pulling last minute  
  
laundry out of the washing machine Sara stood facing the open suitcase laying on her bed.  
  
Placing the last sweater inside Sara closed the lid and zipped the suitcase closed. She was just placing  
  
the suitcase on the floor when her phone rang. Sara picked up the cordless receiver resting on top of the  
  
dresser.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."Grissom greeted. "I'm about ten minutes away you almost ready?"  
  
Sara smiled. "I'll meet you at the door. Just finished packing. Were you finally able to get Greg to leave  
  
the lab?"  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Sort of. I did get him to promise not to spend Christmas Eve there."  
  
"Well that's more progress than you had two days ago."Sara replied as she picked up the suitcase and  
  
walked toward her front door. "I'm going to hang up and meet you outside."  
  
"Okay.See you in a few."Grissom acknowledged as he turned off his cell phone.  
  
*********  
  
Jack Malone stepped out of his office and into the bullpen. He walked toward the table where his team was  
  
gathered pouring over a hundred or so photographs.  
  
"For those not going away for Christmas."Jack began as he stood next to Martin pink message slip in hand.  
  
"We're going to have a couple visitors for a few days."  
  
Danny looked at his boss warily. "This isn't some shrink or job evaluation thing is it?"  
  
Jack grinned. "No. If you remember our case from Vegas a few months ago. Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom are going  
  
to be here on vacation and she wants to thank us."  
  
"So she's doing okay?"Sam asked with concern.  
  
Jack nodded. "Seems to be. So how are we doing on the Adams case?"  
  
***********  
  
The plane bounced hard as it landed on the wet runway of LaGuardia airport. It was snowing lightly remnants of a harsh snow storm a day or so earlier.  
  
"Did you arrange for the snow too?"Sara teased as the plane taxied.  
  
Grissom shook his head as the plane came to a stop. He stood and removed their carryons from the overhead compartment. "Unfortunately I can't take credit for that."  
  
"So what's next?"Sara asked after they had claimed their luggage and were walking outside to get a cab.  
  
Grissom placed an arm around her shoulders. "Check into the hotel, change clothes. It's almost three now. I told Malone we'd stop by before five in case they were free for dinner."  
  
As they settled into a cab Sara commented. "The good thing about vacations is that it feels really strange not to have a set schedule. To be able to do whatever you want."  
  
Grissom pulled Sara into his arms as the cab settled into traffic. It still haunted him how close he had come to losing her forever. "That's the point of this trip, Sara. Whatever you want to do, the city is yours."  
  
Sara smiled as she relaxed back into Grissom's embrace. It'd been a long time since she'd been this happy. It scared her a little.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." 


	3. chapter 3

Many thanks to those who have reviewed. :)  
  
Title: Faith of the Heart   
  
Author: Cindy Ryan   
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam   
  
Category: Fluff, Xover (Without a Trace)   
  
Notes: This is a sequel to Barely Existing http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1655930.   
  
Many thanks to Kath for beta reading.   
  
At ten minutes to five the intercom buzzed. It was security. They told Vivian that two people from Las Vegas were requesting permission to meet with Malone.  
  
She told them that they were expected and that she'd be down to meet them.  
  
"Our guests arrive?"Jack asked with a smile.  
  
Vivivan nodded. "I was just on my way to escort them. Do you want to come?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll catch Martin and Sam when they're done with the Palmer interagation. That way everybody will be here when they arrive."  
  
Vivivan nodded. "I'll go get them."  
  
********  
  
"You okay?"Grissom asked as he rubbed the small of Sara's back.  
  
Sara nodded as she placed the visitor's pass on her shirt. "I'm fine. I'm just trying not to remember why I'm here to thank them."  
  
If she allowed herself Sara could still feel Caton's hands on her shoulders.  
  
She could still feel his arm around her throat.  
  
Grissom turned Sara to face him so he could look into her eyes. "They'll understand if you need to do this another day. We just got here we have all the time in the world."  
  
Sara smiled and placed her right hand over his as she met his gaze. "I'm okay, really. I need to thank them. It'll be closure for me."  
  
"Alright."Grissom replied. As he straightened he spotted Vivivan Johnson stepping out of an elevator.  
  
"Dr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle."Vivivan greeted as she approached them right hand outstretched. "Dr. Grissom, it's good to see you again. Ms. Sidle, I'm Special Agent Vivivan Johnson."  
  
Sara returned the older woman's smile as she shook her head. "Please call me Sara. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Vivivan nodded. "I know you've had a long flight so let's go upstairs."  
  
Sara and Grissom followed Vivivan into the elevators and the doors slid closed. 


	4. chapter 4

Many thanks to those who have reviewed. :)  
  
Title: Faith of the Heart   
  
Author: Cindy Ryan   
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam   
  
Category: Fluff, Xover (Without a Trace)   
  
Notes: This is a sequel to Barely Existing http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1655930.   
  
Many thanks to Kath for beta reading.   
  
As soon as they stepped off the elevator Sara instantly felt comfortable in the office.  
  
After introductions were made everyone took a seat around a small conference table.   
  
"How was the flight?"Jack asked as he leaned back in the chair.   
  
"Good. Landing was a bit bumpy."Grissom replied.   
  
Sara studied the five FBI agents and noted the chemistry. They were clearly friends as well as colleagues.   
  
Sara cleared her throat as she placed her folded hands on the table's surface.   
  
"I came here to thank you."Sara began quietly. "But now I don't have the words.  
  
Brass and Grissom told me of all the effort you went to when you had no evidence to go on. I've always considered myself to be a strong person. But I know now that I couldn't have survived much longer if you hadn't found me when you did......"   
  
Grissom reached over and placed his right hand on Sara's arm when her voice trailed off. His hand slid down her arm and he interlaced his fingers with hers.   
  
Jack leaned forward and took Sara's free hand in his until the CSI's gaze met his own.   
  
"We're glad you're safe, Sara. As you know as well as we do in our line of work the happy endings don't always out weigh the bad ones. It's good that....."   
  
The shrill ringing of Martin's cell phone interrupted his boss.   
  
Fitzgerald smiled sheepishly as he quickly took the phone out of his jacket pocket. "Sorry. Excuse me for a moment."   
  
Sam looked over at Sara as Martin stepped away from the table. "So what are your plans for your stay here?"   
  
Sara smiled as she wiped away a stray tear. "Just relaxing and hopefully a bit of sight seeing."   
  
"Relaxing.....I can't remember what that's like."   
  
Sara laughed. "Trust me I know the feeling. Last few weeks I've been working double shifts."   
  
Sam nodded. "Here double shifts translate into twenty-four hour stake outs in below forty degree weather."   
  
"Fun."Sara commented drily.   
  
Grissom watched the exchange between the two women with a smile. He was grateful to see some of Sara's old self coming back.   
  
Danny stood and leaned against the table. "Sara, if you'd like the nickel tour of this place Sam and I'd be happy to show you around."   
  
Sara nodded. "Thanks."   
  
Martin stepped back to the table and caught his boss's attention. "Jack, that was the Port Authority. One of their officers spotted a girl matching Rachel Adams near some vending machines."   
  
Jack stood. "I apologize Sara, Dr. Grissom we're going to have to cut this visit short."   
  
Grissom and Sara stood reaching for their coats.   
  
"Of course."Grissom replied as he slipped an arm around Sara's waist.   
  
"Danny, Martin and Sam head over there. Viv, get on the phone, ground all buses leaving within the next half hour. "  
  
"Rain check on the tour."Danny promised as he grabbed his coat from the back of his desk chair.   
  
"No problem."Sara acknowledged as she watched them leave. 


	5. chapter 5

I apoligize for the extreme shortness of this chapter. But I just moved and life is just starting to settle down. Hope to have more writing time this weekend. Thanks for the feedback.  
  
Title: Faith of the Heart  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan   
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam  
  
Category: xover  
  
Summary: Sequel to Barely Existing  
  
After leaving the FBI office Sara and Grissom returned to their hotel room. As she stood looking out the window Sara felt Grissom slip his arm around her waist and pull her close.  
  
"You okay?"Gil asked with concern as he rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
Sara nodded as she leaned back against him. "I'm fine. Just tired. They seem like a nice group."  
  
"They are. Malone picks good people."  
  
"So what are we doing next?"Sara asked.  
  
Grissom smiled. "Whatever you want."  
  
Sara was about to reply when the phone rang.  
  
"That better not be the lab."Sara grumbled as Grissom went to answer.  
  
Gil smiled. "They know better."He replied as he picked up the receiver. "Grissom."  
  
"Hi, it's Jack. I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you two had eaten dinner yet?"  
  
"We were just discussing that. any suggestions?"  
  
"There's a little place near here where we go after cases sometimes. We were wondering if you'd join us as an apology for running out on you earlier."  
  
"Hang on a minute."Grissom said as he placed a palm over the receiver. "It's Jack. They want to know if you're up for dinner?"  
  
Sara smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds fun."  
  
"What time?"Grissom asked as he turned back to the phone.  
  
"How about in an hour?"Malone suggested. "We just got back to the office a few minutes ago. That'll give us a chance to wrap things up."  
  
"That's fine."Grissom replied.  
  
"Here's my cell number in case you get lost."Malone stated as he gave directions and his phone number.  
  
"We'll see you then."Grissom promised as he hung up. 


	6. chapter 6

Title: Faith of the Heart  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Catagory: Xover Without a Trace, angst  
  
Summary: Sequel to Barely Existing. G&S go to NYC  
  
The small restaurant Jack directed Grissom and Sara too was a half a mile from the FBI office. To Sara it was a cross between an old fashioned diner and a pizza parlor.   
  
As Grissom and Sara stepped through the revolving doors a jukebox at the far end of the seating area was blasting fifty and sixty era rock music.   
  
Sara instantly spotted the FBI team commandeering a long back booth on the opposite wall from the juke box. Sara waved catching Danny's attention.   
  
Danny stood and walked over to them.   
  
"We're glad you came."Taylor said with a smile as he lightly touched Sara's shoulder.   
  
"Thanks for inviting us."Grissom stated as they walked toward the others.   
  
"Glad you could make it."Jack greeted with a smile as he stood and shook Grissom's hand.   
  
Sara nodded. "This is a neat place."   
  
"Martin found it."Sam replied as Sara and Grissom sat down across from Danny and Vivian.   
  
Fitzgerald nodded as he waved over a waitress. "I was interviewing a witness a few blocks away and saw this place. It helps that it's open twenty-four hours."   
  
"Some cases we need to escape."Vivian commented as she took a sip of iced tea.   
  
"We understand that."Grissom replied.   
  
Sara nodded as she placed a hand on Grissom's upper right arm. "He rides roller coasters."   
  
"I bet that's a great view of Vegas."Martin said wistfully knowing what coaster it had to be.   
  
Grissom nodded. "It is."   
  
The waitress took their orders and disappeared toward the kitchen.   
  
"So when do you go back to Vegas?"Vivian asked.   
  
"Day after Christmas."Grissom replied as he took a drink of water. "Would've liked to stay longer but the lab's short staffed as it is."   
  
"So you have time to see the city then."Danny said as he leaned back.   
  
"That's the plan."Sara acknowledged. "It's been so long since either of us had a vacation."   
  
"I know that feeling."Sam said ruefully.   
  
"Do we talk shop or not talk shop?"Martin asked as the waitress arrived with appetizers.   
  
Jack smiled. "I'd say we can try but I don't think we can avoid it."   
  
"Favorite case?"Vivian asked as she picked up a cheddar fry.   
  
"One of my coworkers, Nick had a case where a group of firefighters fighting a wild fire discovered a man in complete scuba gear dead at the top of a tree."Sara replied.   
  
"You're pulling my leg."Danny laughed as he tried to picture what she was describing.   
  
"Honest."Sara replied with a smile. "And he didn't die from the fire."   
  
Grissom settled back in his chair enjoying the atmosphere and the good conversation. He was also relieved to see Sara starting to enjoy herself again.  
  
Hopefully this trip would be good for both of them. 


	7. chapter 7

Title: Faith of the Heart  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam  
  
Category: Fluff, Xover (Without a Trace)  
  
Notes: This is a sequel to Barely Existing ?storyid=1655930.  
  
To Grissom the evening passed much too quickly. Lots of good food, conversation and company made the hours fly by. Before he knew it, it was nearly one in the morning and the FBI agents were starting to leave.  
  
Before Jack left he motioned Grissom aside.  
  
"She seems to be doing well."Malone commented.  
  
Grissom nodded as he watched Sara laugh with Sam and Martin as they gathered their coats.   
  
"Sara has her bad days. Still looks at shadows too long, jumps at strange noises."  
  
Jack nodded. "She'll heal. Won't be tomorrow but she will get through a day without thinking about it."  
  
"Hope so."Grissom replied. "Caton's trial took a lot out of her."  
  
"It was closure though."Jack stated as he shrugged into his coat. "Lots of people don't get that."   
  
"I just want to help her."Grissom said quietly.  
  
"You are."Jack assured his friend. "I know it doesn't seem like it but just being there for her helps more than you know."  
  
"I'd like to believe that."  
  
"Maybe we can get together for dinner again before you leave."Jack suggested.  
  
"We'd like that."Grissom replied. "Do you think Sam and Vivian would help me with something?"   
Jack nodded. "Sure, just stop by the office tomorrow. Is it work related?"  
  
Grissom smiled as he shook his head. "Personal. I'm planning on proposing to Sara while we're here. I'm just not sure how to do it."  
  
Jack grinned as he clasped Grissom on the shoulder. "Trust me those two will be more than happy to help."  
  
"Thanks Jack."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."Jack replied as he turned toward the remaining FBI agents.  
"Viv, Danny want to share a cab?"

Sara walked over to Grissom as everyone began to file out of the diner. "You ready?"  
  
Grissom nodded as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yeah."Sara replied as she moved closer to him as they walked out onto the street. "They're nice people."  
  
"Yes they are."Grissom acknowledged as he hailed a cab.

* * *

Sara was quiet on the way back to the hotel. As they exited the cab Grissom took her right hand in his and squeezed it.  
  
"You okay?"Grissom asked with concern as they walked toward the elevator.   
  
Sara nodded. "Just tired. I did have a really good time tonight. I just wish I could've met them without being one of their cases."  
  
As they stepped into the elevator Grissom drew Sara into an embrace. "I know. As much as we want to we can't change the past."   
  
Sara rested her head on his chest. "I just hate that he made me a victim."   
  
Grissom pulled back so he could see her eyes. "Listen to me. You are not a victim. You're the strongest person I know. I'm grateful every day that you're in my life."   
  
"I love you too."Sara whispered just as the elevator stopped at their floor.   
  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"Grissom asked as they approached the room.   
  
Sara grinned. "Be a tourist."  
  
"Sounds good to me."Grissom replied as they stepped into the room and he shut the door behind them. 


	8. chapter 8

Title: Faith of the Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: G/S,J/S  
Summary: Sequel to Barely Existing Xmas time. Grissom takes Sara to NYC to meet the team that saved her .  
Notes: Apoligies for the shortness of this chapter but at least it's new. :) Thanks for the wonderful feedback :)

Sara awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs. With a smile she opened her eyes and sat up in bed stretching. She heard movement in the other part of the suite.Sara got up and walked to the bathroom taking a blue robe from the back of the door. She put it on and made her way to the other room.  
  
Grissom spotted her instantly and flashed a sheepish grin as he stood by a room service cart. "I'm sorry if they woke you. They did try to be as quiet as possible."  
  
Sara smiled as she crossed the space to him and pulled Grissom into an embrace. "The coffee woke me. This was very sweet of you."  
  
Grissom smiled ruefully. "It was supposed to be breakfast in bed."  
  
"It's the thought that counts."Sara replied as she kissed him. "Thank you it smells wonderful."  
  
Grissom grinned as he pulled away from her and took her hand walking them over to the small table where he pulled the chair out for her.  
  
"I orginally thought we could go out for breakfast but then I noticed the hotel had room service."  
  
"This is perfect."Sara replied softly before the waiters had left they had moved the serving plates onto the table complete with a small vase with a single red rose.  
  
"I'm glad."Grissom acknowledged as he reached across the table and took her right hand in his.  
  
"Thank you for this trip."Sara stated as she squeezed his hand. "I know it must've taken a lot to get both of us the time off. Especially with how short staffed we are."  
  
"It was the least I could do."Grissom replied. "I'm just sorry we couldn't come sooner."  
  
After a moment Grissom smiled and said. "Now eat before this gets cold."  
  
Sara grinned and removed a metal lid from a plate revealing a stack of pancakes.  
  
As they ate in compaionable silence Grissom began to formulate a plan of how to get them back to the FBI office without raising Sara's suspicions.  
  
"Last night."Grissom began as he took a bite of toast. "Danny suggested that he could give you the tour today if we have time."  
  
Sara smiled and nodded as she took a forkful of eggs. "Sounds great. Maybe before lunch?"  
  
"Okay."Grissom replied."What do you want to do first? Shop or site see?"  
  
Sara grinned. "How about both? Go through Central Park and then do some of the stores near there."  
  
Grissom nodded as he took a sip of coffee. "I can call their office from the cell when we get close."  
  
Sara finished her eggs and stood reaching over to kiss Grissom quickly."I'm going to shower and get ready."  
  
Grissom watched her enter the other room amazed that they had this chance at happiness. He clearly remembered the coldness of his life without Sara in it and Grissom never wanted to experience that again.  
Now he just had to figure out the perfect way to propose and pray that he didn't scare her off for good.


	9. chapter 9

"Faith of the Heart"  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Jack/Sam, Grissom/Sara  
Notes: Sorry for the delay have had major computer issues.  
  
After a walk through part of Central Park Sara and Grissom called the FBI office to tell them they were near by. Sara had decided she'd rather have the afternoon to shop and site see.  
  
Danny greeted them in the lobby with a warm smile. "Good to see you."  
  
Sara returned the smile. "You too. Last night was fun."  
  
Danny nodded as he motioned them toward the elevator. "Yeah, it was. I'm glad you still had time to take the tour."  
  
"Thanks for taking the time out."Grissom stated as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"It's no problem."Danny replied as he hit floor button.  
  
After the ride up in the elevator Grissom turned to Danny and Sara. "Sara, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. There's something I need to talk with Jack about."  
  
"Work related?"Sara asked her forehead crinkling with concern. Grissom hadn't mentioned anything about talking with Jack. If this was something about Caton she needed to know.  
  
As they stepped out of the elevator Grissom reached over and kissed her. "Don't worry. It's an old case Jack wanted my opinion on some photos."  
  
"Okay."Sara acknowledged.  
  
Danny touched Sara's arm lightly. "Come on, Sara. We'll take this floor first."  
  
"Alright."Sara replied with a smile as she turned back to Grissom. "Don't talk shop too long. We're still on vacation."  
  
"I won't."Grissom promised.  
  
"Call my cell when you're ready to catch up with us and I'll tell you what floor we're on. Sam has my number."Danny offered as he started to walk away.  
  
"Will do."Grissom replied. He watched them leave for a moment before he turned and walked into the offices of the Missing Persons department.


	10. chapter 10

"Faith of the Heart"  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Jack/Sam, Grissom/Sara

Sam smiled as soon as she spotted Grissom stepping through the doorway.  
  
"Dr. Grissom, it's good to see you."Sam greeted as she crossed the room.  
  
Grissom returned her smile. "You too and call me Grissom. I'm grateful for your offer of help."  
  
Sam looked past Grissom to the empty hall. "Is Sara with you?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Danny's taking her on a tour."  
  
"Good."Sam replied as she turned and led him into the room. "That'll give us at least twenty minutes."  
  
Jack and Vivian said hello as they came out of Jack's office.  
  
"I'll leave you three to conspire."Jack said with a smile.  
  
"If you come across Sara you're my alibi."Grissom explained as he, Vivian and Sam sat down at the table.  
  
Jack nodded. "I'll keep my distance."he replied knowing the path Danny had told him they were taking."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."Grissom acknowledged as he turned his attention back to the two women in front of him.

* * *

"Not to bring up bad memories."Danny began as they turned a corner in the hallway. "But if you ever need to talk to somebody about what happened with Caton....feel free to call me."  
  
Sara smiled touched at his concern. "I appreciate that Danny, thank you. But I have a pretty good support system back home."  
  
Danny nodded. "Which is good. But I know even from dealing with certain cases here that we need to talk to somebody that isn't close to the situation."  
  
Sara touched his arm lightly. "I'll keep you in mind, I promise. But things have gotten better."  
  
"I'm glad."Danny replied as they paused in the corridor. "I really am."  
  
"I know I said this earlier but I do appreciate everything you guys did to find me."Sara said quietly. "And if you say you were just doing your jobs I'll hit you. Because Grissom told me what little you had to go on."  
  
Danny nodded as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
"It was rough."Danny admitted."Especially telling your people we had nothing. All they wanted to do was to be out there with us searching and we had no place to start."  
  
"I was about to give up when you found me."Sara stated not sure why she was confiding this now.  
  
Danny's dark gaze was full of empathy. "Don't know if I would've lasted as long as you did in that heat with no food and water."  
  
"Danny, do you mind if we don't talk about this any more?"  
  
Danny nodded as he placed a supportive arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
Sara shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just don't want to think about it any more."  
  
"No problem. I'll show you the new toys we have in the computer lab. Then we can check in with Grissom and see if he's ready to join us."  
  
Sara quietly followed Danny back toward the bank of elevators. She was beginning to wonder if coming to New York had been a good idea after all. 


	11. chapter 11

Title: Faith of the Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Sequel to Barely Existing  
Pairings: Jack/Sam, Grissom/Sara  
Summary: Xmas time. Grissom takes Sara to NYC to meet the team that saved her  
  
"If it was warmer."Vivian began after Jack left. "I'd say take her to the lake in Central Park and ask her there."  
  
"Or you could go skating in Rockefeller Center and then do a nice dinner afterwards."Sam added.  
  
"Skating's a nice idea."Grisson replied. "But too many people. Maybe I will just go the traditional route with dinner."  
  
Sam's eyes suddenly lit up and she looked over at Vivian. "We're both idiots. We're missing the obvious most romantic thing."  
  
Vivian raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Which is? I know I've been married awhile...."  
  
"What do people ride through Central Park in?"  
  
Vivian smiled. "Horse drawn carriages."  
  
"That's perfect."Grissom replied getting excited inspite of himself."Could take it by the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center too. Any recommendations on restaurants?"  
  
Vivian nodded. "The couple that owns that diner owns another place over by the park. Good food and a comfortable atmosphere and they owe me a favor so getting a reservation shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Thanks for your help and support on this. It'll mean a lot to Sara too."  
  
Sam stood and placed a hand on Grissom's shoulder. "Sara means a lot to us. We're glad we can help. If you need anything else just let us know."  
  
"I'm going to call Danny and see where they are."Vivian stated as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Thanks."Grissom replied.

* * *

Grissom joined Danny and Sara in the computer lab. Grissom stood in the doorway for a moment. He smiled as he watched Danny show Sara a face reconstruction program. Sara was so engrossed that she never took her eyes off the screen giving Grissom a moment to observe unnoticed.  
  
"Wow."Sara murmured. "This is so much better than anything we get to play with."  
  
Danny grinned as he hit the correct keys to close the program down. "You should get a job here. Then you can play with all the big toys."  
  
Sara shook her head as she stood a smile on her face. "Thanks, but no. I love where I'm at."  
  
Grissom stepped into the room and walked toward Sara. "Glad to hear that. I wouldn't want to lose one of our best CSI's."  
  
Sara smiled. "You're never going to lose me."she replied as she placed an arm around his waist."Personally or professionally."  
  
Grissom leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "Good. I was afraid you might have been tempted."  
  
Sara shook her head. "Never."  
  
Danny cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Not that I'm shoving you guys out the door but if you're ready to leave I'll walk you out. I'm sure there's more of New York that you want to see besides this place."  
  
Sara broke away from Grissom and walked over to the FBI agent and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the tour."  
  
"Anytime."Danny replied with a smile and as he pulled back from her his gaze turned serious. "I meant what I said earlier. I don't care about the time difference.....whenever you need to talk just call."  
  
Sara nodded. "Thank you and that goes both ways, you know."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."Danny replied as they moved toward the door of the computer lab. "Lets go get your coats." 


	12. chapter 12

Apoligies on my absence from updating these stories. Real Life reared it's ugly head. Had two family crisises plus changed from working days to 3rd shift all in the last month. Hopefully things have settled down now and I can concentrate on my writing again. :)

Title:Faith of the Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Grissom/Sara, Jack/Sam  
Spoilers: Play with fire  
Summary: Sara and Grissom go to NYC. Sequel to Barely Existing

After leaving the FBI building Sara and Grissom hit the stores. Well, Sara more than Grissom but Grissom was more than content to traspe from store to store just to see Sara laugh and smile. As they walked through one of the novelty shops near Times Square Sara called Grissom over to a display she was looking at.

Grissom eyed the display suspiciously, "Looking for something for Lindsey?"

Sara giggled as she took a headband with candy cane striped reindeer antlers off the shelf and placed them squarely on Gil's head.

"Nope, you."

Grissom looked in a nearby mirror and couldn't help but smile.

"Warrick has to see this," Sara said as she quickly pulled out her cellular camera phone and took a picture before Grissom could protest.

"Hey!" Grissom stated as he tried to grab for the phone.

Sara laughed and twisted out of his way, "Too late, email's sent."

"You'll pay for that," Grissom growled as he took off the offending antlers and placed them back on the shelf.

"How?"Sara asked.

"I'll think of something." Grissom promised as they walked out of the store.

"Sure, empty threats." Sara replied with a grin.

Grissom placed an arm around her shoulder, "When you least expect it."

"You mean like the two years later revenge after Nick pulled that practical joke on you?"

Grissom nodded, "There's no statue of limitations on practical jokes."

"Techically what I did wasn't a practical joke." Sara stated.

"Close enough," Grissom replied with a smile. "You snuck up on me and placed something silly on my person."

Sara laughed," Okay, I'll consider myself duly warned. Where to next?"

Grissom looked down at the eight shopping bags and said, "How about we drop these back at the room. Then we can look at a map and see what we can fit in before dinner."

Sara nodded,"Are Jack and the others joining us tonight?"

Grissom shook his head,"They have to work a case. It's just you and me."


	13. chaper 13

Title: Faith of the Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Grissom/Sara,Jack/Sam  
Summary: Sequel to Barely Existing. Grissom and Sara go to NYC. WoaT xover

Hours later with the sun just setting Sara stood staring at her open suitcase. Grissom was in the shower. She had just gotten out herself her hair was still damp and she pulled the hotel robe tighter around herself.

Before entering the shower Grissom had told her to get ready but he had been cagey about details of what type of restaurant they were going to.

So now Sara stood staring at her suitcase trying to figure out what to wear. It'd been a long time since she and Grissom had shared a nice meal. The work-a-holics they were the 'dates' they shared were breakfasts with the gang or vending machine after midnight dinners over case files.

Ten minutes later Sara heard the shower shut off, the door open and footfalls come up behind her.

"Problem?"Grissom asked with a smile.

A short dark green dress in one hand Sara turned to face him. "This is New York City, Gil. I need to have some idea where we're going. Some places won't even look at you if you show up in a t-shirt and jeans."

Grissom took the dress from her and put it back in the suitcase.

"Restaurant is casual but we'll be outside first so you'll need something warmer than that."

"Thank you."Sara replied with a smile as she retrieved the proper attire and disappeared around Grissom to the empty bathroom.

Grissom watched the closed door for a moment before he crossed to the nightstand and picked up his cell phone.

There was one more thing he needed to arrange before they left New York.

"You're quiet tonight."Sara commented a half hour later as they strolled hand and hand toward Central park.

Grissom smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Sorry. I was just enjoying your company. It's been nice not to have any work pressures over us or interrupting our dates."

Sara laughed as a memory surfaced. "I'm surprised Greg hasn't called now that you mention it."

Grissom chuckled. "Don't jinx it. It's been almost three days without a work related call."

Sara rested her head on his left shoulder. "I know. It's been wonderful to come here and escape. Well escape from almost everything."

Grissom knew she was thinking about the kidnapping and slipped an arm around her waist drawing her her with body language instead of words as they did so often.

They crossed the street to the park. Grissom pulled away slightly and took Sara's right hand leading her toward a row of horse drawn carriages.

"Come on."Grissom urged pulling on her hand.

Sara's face lit up. "A carriage ride?"

Grissom smiled. "Thought we'd take one through the park before we went to dinner."

"Sounds wonderful."Sara replied as the carriage driver helped her up into the uncovered coach.

Grissom settled in next to her and the driver pulled three heavy blankets up to their stomachs."Wind isn't too bad right now. Shouldn't be too cold on you folks."

"Thanks."Grissom acknowledged as the driver stepped down and closed the carriage door.

The driver stepped up and took his own seat in front of them.

Sara snuggled closer to Grissom as the driver flicked the reigns of the two white horses. The carriage moved forward and soon they were entering Central Park.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Faith of the Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Paring: Sara/Grissom  
Summary: Sequel to Barely Existing. Grissom takes Sara to NYC to meet the team that saved her.

Ten minutes into their carriage ride Grissom's hand closed around the jewelry box in his left jacket pocket. He'd intended to ask her over dinner but looking down at her content face now Grissom decided it might be time for a change of plans.

Grissom pulled back slightly and brushed a stray hair away from her left cheek.

Sara smiled and took his hand in hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."Grissom replied returning her smile. "Cold?"

Sara shook her head. "Nope."

"Good."

After a moment of silence Grissom took the jewelry box out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

Sara looked down at the velvet box and then back at Gil. "What's this?"

Grissom swallowed hard suddenly not sure how to proceed. "A present I hope will last us a life time."

Sara sat up and opened the lid of the box. She gasped at the simple diamond ring nestled inside.

"Is this?"Sara asked once her voice returned to full strength.

Grissom nodded. "Yes."

Sara stared down at the box not quite believing what she was seeing. She'd almost given up that she'd find somebody to care about her, to love her. Especially those dark days that she was waiting for a rescue.  
Waiting for any sign of hope.

"Gil,"Sara began quietly. "You know my feelings on marriage. My family history is hardly stable."

Grissom turned to face Sara and grasped both her hands in his. "I know. I've hardly been a fan of the institution either. But I think that's our strength. We know the bad points. We can survive them."

Sara met his questioning gaze tears in her eyes. "Do you really think we have a chance at happiness?"

Grissom squeezed her hands. "Yes. I love you, Sara. When you disappeared I saw with cold clarity what my life would be like without you and I never want to experience that emptiness again."

"Gil..."

"I'd get down on my knee but there's not much room in here to do that."Grissom began as he took the box from her and removed the ring. He held it up his gaze locked on hers. "But I am asking...Sara Sidle will you agree to become my wife?"

Tears streamed unchecked down Sara's cheeks as she nodded. She jumped into Grissom's arms and laced her arms around his neck.

Grissom quickly closed his hand around the ring before he dropped it.

"Yes, Gil."Sara whispered into his neck. "Yes, I'll marry you."

His own eyes red rimmed Grissom pushed Sara back and took her right hand and placed the ring on her third finger.

"I love you."Grissom said quietly. "And I promise we'll find a way to make this work."

"I love you."Sara replied as their lips met and the carriage continued it's way through Central Park.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Faith of the Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Paring: Sara/Grissom  
Summary: Sequel to Barely Existing. Grissom takes Sara to NYC to meet the team that saved her.

Jack Malone smiled as he closed his cell phone and walked to the center of the bullpen. "Come on, let's go."

Four agents looked blankly back at him. "Where?"

"To dinner. That call was our friends from Vegas."

Sam's face lit up like the Christmas tree a few feet from her. "Sara accepted his propsal?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah and we're invited to the celebration."

"That's wonderful."Vivian stated as she walked to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Nice to see a case have a happy ending for once."Martin agreed as he shrugged into his coat.

"Come on."Danny urged as he walked toward the door car keys in hand. "I'll drive."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."Martin said with a grin as he fell into step behind Taylor.

Danny shook his head good naturedly as the group reached the elevator. "I only got that one ticket."

"Which one?"Sam asked with a grin as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. "The one for speeding?"

Jack smiled as he leaned back against the wall. "That one I know about."

"How about the one for nearly hitting the cab?"Vivian interjected.

"Now that guy cut me off."Danny protested as he hit the button for the ground floor.

"What's this about nearly hitting a cab?"Jack asked just as the doors slid closed.

* * *

An hour later Grissom stood at the head of the large table and clinked his spoon against his water glass to gain everyone's attention.  
Once the conversation died Grissom cleared his throat as he looked at the group. 

"While it was a terrible event that led us to cross paths."Gil began as he briefly met Sara's gaze."I just wanted to thank you all for being here tonight. It means a great deal to Sara and I that you joined our celebration."

Grissom reached down and took Sara's left hand in his before continuing. "If I haven't said it before I'll say it now, thank you. You brought Sara back to me and her friends when there wasn't a lot to go on. I know how tough that is. I won't forget that, ever."

"You're very welcome."Jack replied as Grissom retook his seat. "I'm just glad that things worked out for the best."

Sam glanced across the table at Sara's engagement ring. "The happiness in this room is why we do this job. It's why we endure the tough cases. Because we know that once in awhile the hard work pays off."

Danny grinned at Sara as he said. "You know setting the wedding date in the dead of winter wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Martin elbowed Danny though a smile splashed across his tired features. "You're assuming you're invited."

Sara laughed and Grissom smiled at the sound.

"Of course you're all invited."Sara replied."As soon as we get back we'll look at our schedules and pick a date."

Jack cleared his throat and raised his glass motioning for the others to do the same. Ironic that he was about to make an engagement toast. He was hardly a relationship role model.

"To Sara and Gil."Jack stated with a smile as he looked at the beaming couple. "And the many happy years that are ahead."

Glasses clinked merrily and conversation returned and endured well into the night.

End.


End file.
